


KOTLC Student Council AU

by Io_of_the_fandoms



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: How Do I Tag, Tags to be added, student council au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_of_the_fandoms/pseuds/Io_of_the_fandoms
Summary: Bronte has been teaching at Foxfire High for 6 years, but there’s never been a class as rowdy as this....Aka: Bronte gets sick of high schoolers and tries to give them vague democracy.
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. In which Bronte gets sick of high schoolers

Bronte stared at his class. Paper airplanes were flying everywhere, Kesler had blown something up, and Grady had brought in a dog from the streets.  
These children had NO sense of democracy! They ran around like wild animals and had the maturity of 2nd graders.  
He had been teaching at Foxfire High for 6 years, and he had never had a class as rowdy as this. But then, most high schoolers didn’t have much interest in geometry, especially on the first day of school.  
He finally snapped out of it, yelling “STOP!” as loudly as possible.  
His class stopped for a second, surprised at their teachers' outburst.  
Bronte glared at the class with a ferocity that you would normally only hear about in books.  
“You!” he snapped, pointing at Grady. “Dog. Outside. Now. Detention.”  
“But...”  
“No!”  
His eyes followed Grady out of the classroom. His next victim was Kesler. He surveyed the area around Kesler’s desk and pointed.  
“Clean this up. Detention.”  
Kesler didn’t ask questions, he just simply ran out of the room to what Bronte assumed was to get paper towels.  
He next glared at Terik, whom he knew was responsible for the paper airplanes. “Detention.”

Terik blinked but nodded. Although this was a sophomore class, Terik was some sort of math whiz, and a class up.  
“Okay. Now that that’s taken care of,” he said, still glaring at his class. “Let’s move on to classroom etiquette, something you have shown you possess none of.”  
He continued with the lesson, with a now silent class.  
However, that still left the question, what was he going to do about these students?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bronte walked down the hallway, down to the principal's office. “Principal Vacker,” he began. “I’d like to file a request for a club.” He could only smile as a form was slid across the table to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This was kinda short. For reference, this is in a universe where they’re humans, but they still have abilities. The kids are usually just the parents younger sibling.
> 
> I also can’t figure out how to put spaces inbetween paragraphs. Could someone help me with that?


	2. In which Terik is drafted and Emery sets off a ripple effect.

Bronte smiled. He had finally gotten his club request approved, a tiring three weeks after he had submitted it.  
He had put up posters earlier that day but knew there was one troublesome freshman that he really wanted to shape up.  
Since the first day of school, Terik had consistently riled up the class, pulled pranks, and turned in practically everything in late. Bronte had honestly no idea how he was a class up.  
After class that day he called Terik to his desk.

“Terik,” he began. “You may have seen the poster for the new club, student council around the school?”  
“Well yeah,” muttered Terik. “What about them?”  
“I want you to join,” said Bronte clearly, a sly smile on his face.  
“Wait. Why?!?!?” asked Terik, clearly a little alarmed.  
“I just think it would be... good for you.” Bronte smiled.  
“Oh. Um... Thanks for the offer, but I’m kinda busy,” Terik stuttered, clearly surprised that Bronte wanted him to join. “With um... school... and um... other stuff.”  
“Here’s the thing. With everything you do around here, I don’t think you are.” pointed out Bronte.  
Terik stared ahead, trying to think of a way to get out of it.  
“Well, since you haven’t said anything, I’m assuming you’re in.” Bronte smiled. “See you there!”  
Terik could only nod as he walked out the door. ~~~  
Emery was walking out of his last class of the day when he saw it. It was a poster advertising the new club, the student council. He had heard of it on the announcements, but truly didn’t think anything of it, until he thought it through in gym, and realized how good it could look on his college resume.  
He walked over to the poster to check the date and timing of the first meeting.  
Wednesday. 3:00-4:00.  
“Perfect,” he muttered, it was, after all, the only day he was free that week.  
“Thinking about joining?” A cold voice came up from beside him.  
Alina. H e thought. She was possibly the most annoying person he had ever met. She was a huge suck-up and talked about college, school, and anything else that flaunted her “superiority” above everyone else at every single second of the day.

“Yes,” he stated. “I’ve decided to join. Might look good on college applications.” “Ah. Yes,” she said back. “I was thinking the same.”  
“Well then. See you there.”  
“Sure,” she said before confidently walking away.  
Emery grimaced. If Alina was joining as well this was going to be harder than he thought.  
~~~  
Zarina grabbed Clarette’s hand.  
“Come on, come on, come on,” she begged. “Please don’t make me do this alone.”  
After Zarina’s parents had died in a car crash a few months ago she had been living with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. And guess who her cousin was? That’s right. The know-it-all of the school, Emery.  
He had announced last night at dinner that he was joining “student council”, whatever that was.  
And guess what her aunt and uncle had said? They said, “That’s awesome! Zarina, you should join too!”  
She had said no, of course, because Hello? She wasn’t that kind of person. She was a sporty, cool kid, not a nerdy council kid.  
Then, her aunt had taken her aside and gave her some shit about how it would be good to go and actually do something as opposed to sitting around and moping all day.  
She had looked at her with such a smile that Zarina couldn’t refuse. Even if she wanted to electrocute Emery at that very moment.  
So now she was begging her best friend, Clarette, to join as well, just to make it a little bit more bearable. And she had been begging for almost all of lunch.

Clarette was getting pretty tired of it, and after all, if it was terrible, she could just quit, couldn’t she?  
She finally looked at Zarina. “Fine.”  
“No, really you should join, it’ll be fun maybe,” Zarina kept begging. “Zarina. I said yes.” Clarette responded.  
Zarina blinked. “Oh.”  
She suddenly wrapped Clarette in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. Maybe this wouldn’t be terrible after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Please don’t expect every day as a normal update schedule, I was just really bored this week. 
> 
> Fun fact: Originally, Zarina and Emery were going to be siblings, but the. I got Unlocked and was like, “Oh. They look nothing like each other,” So I just made them cousins.


	3. In which Oralie almost runs someone over and Nolan’s gets more than he expected.

Darek glared at his parents from across the table. He had gotten detention for the 2nd time that week, and to put it neatly, his parents were not pleased.

They had been sitting there for a couple of minutes and he was beginning to wonder what was up. He started to focus when his dad began speaking.

”We” he began, nodding at his wife, “think your behavior has been unacceptable for these past few days.”

His mom picked up from there, “We think it would be in your best interest to join a club. Specifically this club,” she finished, sliding a flyer across the table.

Darek reached out to read it.

”Student... Council...” he read out loud. However, seconds later, his gaze shot up. “What? No!” I can’t join student council! That’s for losers!” 

His father looked at him astutely. “We believe it is in your best interest.”

Darek knew the look on his father’s face, and he wasn’t going to argue with it. His gaze dropped down and he nodded numbly.

“Wonderful.” stated his father, ending the family meeting. 

~~~  


Oralie skipped down from her final class to theatre practice. It had been a marvelous day!

She suddenly stopped as she almost ran into a freshman. The freshman was staring at a poster.  


“Sorry!” the freshman squeaked.

“Oh, no, you’re fine, my fault!”

The freshman only nodded and scampered away. Oralie turned to the poster. It was something about “student council” or whatever. She began to read.

“Wednesdays. 3-4.” she smiled. “I have that day off,” she whispered to herself before running off to theatre practice.

~~~  


Kenric blinked as his girlfriend skidded up to him. He was sitting next to Liora on the wall, waiting for practice to start. They didn’t have much to do today as he was in sound crew and Liora was in light crew, leaving them with not much to do until tech week.

“Guys! Guys!” Oralie started, practically shaking with excitement. “I saw a poster on my way here and have decided that we should join student council!!!”

“No.” he said at the same time Liora said, “Ok.”

He turned his head to Liora, a little surprised. He had never pinned her down as a student council kid.

She caught him looking at her and shrugged.

“What?” Turning to Oralie she continued. “Yeah, I saw the posters around and was thinking about joining anyways.”

“Really!?!?! That’s awesome!!! Wednesdays! 3 to 4! And Kenric, you sure you don’t want to join?!?!?”

Kenric nodded, “Yeah. No thanks. Pretty busy with... uh... things.” he ended with a lame excuse.

Oralie rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Suddenly, she heard the teacher call for the cast.

“Bye! Gotta go! See ya!” she squeaked before running to the stage.

~~~  


Velia had been staring at a poster for student council when she was almost run over by an older girl. The girl had been nice, but it still spiked her anxiety through the roof. She had scampered off to her best friend, Ramira.

When she finally found her outside waiting for the bus, she waved.  
Ramira looked up at her. “What’s up?”

“Well... I... was wondering if maybe you wanted to join student council?” When Ramira looked back at her with a blank look, she tried to cover it up.  
“ImeanitsobviouslyfineifyoudontwanttoIjustthoughtitsoundedfunanddidntwanttogoalone” Ramira looked up at her again.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll go. Nothin’ better to do.”

Velia looked at her, honestly a little surprised. “Oh cool, awesome!”  
“No problemo,” said Ramira as the bus pulled up.

Velia smiled to herself. That was considerably easier than what she had thought it would be.

~~~

Noland had been called to one of his teacher's desks earlier that week. The teacher had told him that he needed to be more involved and told him he was required to join a club.

Of course, he had thought this was a terrible idea but had settled on student council. It seemed pretty chill, and it was just a bunch of nerds and quiet kids, right?

He wouldn’t be noticed, and he wouldn’t have to talk much. It sounded like a genius plan to him.

As he walked into the first meeting, he realized just how wrong he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in forever, I’ve been busy! 
> 
> Tell me if you have anything in particular you want in this AU.
> 
> You can find out more about this AU at io-of-the-fandoms.tumblr.com :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was kinda short. For reference, this is in a universe where they’re humans, but they still have abilities. The kids are usually just the parents younger sibling.
> 
> I also can’t figure out how to put spaces inbetween paragraphs. Could someone help me with that?


End file.
